


Dear Diary

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oc does not play important roll, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: A series of diary entries and letters show how peace began.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Was telling a friend about how as a fandom we seem to have decided the Uchiha like dangerous people. She suggested something in the way of a nature documentary. It evolved into this.
> 
> I started this last night and did not edit it at all. Enjoy.

Dear Diary,

Today my hope for peace has been renewed! It's all thanks to my sweet, adorable baby brother! His graceful and yet horribly violent roundhouse to Izuna's chest had an astounding affect... on Madara. He had been rather focused on his attempts to burn my off my eyebrows when Izuna went flying passed us. As one we turned to look at my precious little brother. His stance was perfect, as always, and the fire to the left gave his face a healthy glow.

Turning back to Madara to keep him from launching a sneak attack, or worse avenging his brother's no doubt broken ribs, I was surprised to see him still staring at Tobi. Even more of a surprise was the blush forming on his cheeks. 

Once we have peace, and I ensure Madara knows that nothing less than marriage is good enough for my precious baby brother, I will have to let him know to plan for an early Autumn wedding. Tobi does so love the changing of the leaves.

♡♡♡♡

***

8 October, 999,

Battle ended in a draw. Losses on both sides at a minimum. Looked like Madara was actually thinking about Anija's offer of peace. That's new.

Izuna still has yet to adjust his defence. I have given him multiple chances to do so. I will have to inflict more serious injury to get the point across. Don't want someone to get a lucky shot and kill my favorite sparring partner.

*note: leaves are beginning to turn, I should make time for a walk*

***

Journal,

It's the 8th day of October, year 999 and I, Uchiha Madara, am in love. How did I never notice how lovely his eyes are? Such a pleasant shade of red...

Izuna has failed to announce any intentions towards the younger Senju. He can not complain when I send the first courting gift. 

I've already spoken to the finest silversmith in the clan. The charms have to be perfect.

I will accept nothing less for my future spouse.

***

Battle Log, 8, October 999,

THAT RAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE LOOK SO CALM AND COMPOSED WHILE KICKING ME ACROSS THE FIELD! NEXT TIME WE'LL SEE HOW HE LIKES IT!

That aside, that was the most beautiful roundhouse I have ever seen. Flawless technique. I've coppied the stance but it will take years of practice to pull it off as smoothly as he did.

I think Madara has finally cracked and is willing to think about the Senju's peace offer? He was oddly focused on Tobirama after the battle was called to a halt. And I think he may have been blushing. Did he finally realize what a catch my rival would be?

Will I have to share him now?

***

Dear Natsuki,

I am writing to inform you of your eldest nephews commission of a rather splendid set of charms and the bracelets he wants them set in. It would seem young Madara has finally found someone worthy of his courtship. 

Yours, 

Kenji.

***

Kenji,

My old friend, please, tell me he doesn't mean to court that silly young fool he's been fighting for so long?

Yours Truely, 

Natsuki.

***

Hashirama,

I am writing to tell you that my clan is finally ready to make peace. We can open negotiations next month. I have already reached out to the Akimichi and they are willing to host the preliminary talks. Once we set the date for the meeting I will let them know when to expect us.

So... happy birthday you idiot.

Madara.

P.s.

How is your brother? Did Izuna manage any hits before he was sent flying?

***

Madara,

This is an amazing birthday gift! Only Tobi's from a few years ago matches! He promised that if I could convince you to make peace he would give his full support! (Several lines are blurred out and smugged with tears)

We can meet on the 14th of November. Should give both of us time to figure out what we want.

Tobi is doing well, thanks for asking! No injuries at all. In fact he just came home from a walk. He's got a couple of fall leaves stuck in his hair at the moment.

Hashirama

***

Journal, 24 October, 999

I imagine the leaves look rather fetching in his hair. I would love to see it... (small doodle of Tobirama with a leaf crown)

Peace negotiations are offically set. The Akimichi are thrilled to host us. I assume they too look foreward to less fighting.

***

30, October, 999

Brother is unbearably happy. There have been many painful hugs over the past week. I have taken to hiding in my lab when not in meetings for the up coming peace talks.

Still, this is what we wanted. An end to the killing. More importantly, an end to child soldiers. Well worth a few bruised ribs.

I wonder how soon it would be acceptable to ask Izuna for a proper spar that won't be interrupted?

***

Touka,

Rumor has it you were near by when Madara finally saw reason and truly began to think about peace. How did Hashirama get through to him? Is it true that Hashirama-sama healed Izuna after Tobirama-sama nearly killed him? Or is it the more boring rumor that Hashirama-sama's speachs finally got through to him?

Your loving cousin,

Anju.

***

Anju,

Thank you for the plum jam. I've been out for a week and couldn't get out to buy any.

As to your question, I was in fact on the other side of the field and did not see it. From what Hashirama has said however, it appears it was Tobirama being capable of and yet not actually killing Izuna that did it.

Who knows? The Uchiha are an odd group.

Your loving cousin,

Touka

***

My estemed Natsuki,

Please tell me that your nephew, our Cleanhead, did not agree to peace for the chance to court his long time rival?!

Such a thing would be tragic! He's wasted years fighting his would be spouse without realizing why? The shame! I thought him more self aware!

Yours,

Hideki.

***

Hideki,

I asked the same thing. No. The younger Senju brother caught his eye, with what I've been told was the most amazing roundhouse Izu-Chan has ever seen.

Mada-Chan has been ever so happy since. And as you know peace talks are going well. Only one fight has broken out! And I think Izuna might have found a match himself. Even if it is in a rather... unconventional way.

If things continue on as they have been we will be at peace by the time Kenji finishes Mada-Chan's commission. 

Perhaps we shall have a spring wedding. 

Yours,

Natsuki.

***

Shinobu,

As you are aware my clan is hosting the peace talks for the Uchiha and the Senju. It appears to be a genuine attempt. I am most impressed. Though I am not sure what Madara-san hopes to accomplish by needling the younger Senju brother. He seems to take a good deal of joy from annoying the poor man.

I'm unsure the the leaf incased in glass was an apology or it the teasing was an excuse to give him a gift. It did seem to smooth over any ill feelings.

What are your thoughts my friend?

Your friend, 

Miho.

P.s. 

Izuna seems very taken with my Michiko. They spent some time giggling together in the kitchen. It would appear the man likes to cook. I think I approve.

***

Miho,

That isn't as troublesome as I feared. If you say they seen genuine, then I'm inclined to agree. You have always been an impeccable judge of character.

It sounds as though Madara has a small infatuation with Tobirama-san. If I remember correctly this is how Uchiha courtships start. I had rather hoped he would take after his mother, but that was perhaps wishful thinking. Though it seems perhaps Izuna did take after their her. I'm greatful for your sake. Michiko doesn't need the stress of a typical Uchiha courtship.

The leaf was likely ment to show he knows at least something that Tobirama-San enjoys and he needed an excuse to present him with it so early on.

Your friend, 

Shinobu.

***

15 September, 999

Madara spent almost every moment we weren't discussing peace trying to get under my skin. To my shame he did a rather good job of it.

The maple leaf encased in glass that he gave as an apology is gorgeous. And his smile when he gave it to me made my stomach flutter.

Odd, my face feels rather warm right now. Perhaps I'm coming down with something?

***

Battle log, 15 September, 999

Madara is so smitten it's disgusting. But his courtship seems to be working. There was the lightest pink tint to my rivals face when he accepted Madara's gift. 

More importantly, Tobirama had made it know that if we achieve peace he still wishes to keep up our matches.  
Just with the added rule of "no killing or permanent injury."

I am more relieved than I thought I would be. It would be nice to fight him without fear of death, especially now. I've just found my soulmate, the light of my life, my other half.

She's perfect. My Michiko. We spent hours working together in her kitchen and never once got in eachothers way. She's smart and sassy and not afraid to smack my fingers with he spoon when I try to sneak tastes...

I've commissioned her a charm to wear on a necklace. I don't think she would appreciate the usual bracelets out clan gives. They would get in the way of her cooking.

When next I see her I'll present her with some of the exotic spices we have gathered from Suna.

***

Dear Dairy,

Madara remembered what I said about Tobi having leaves in his hair! Though I really do wonder why he went out of his way to irritate my poor brother. I was about to step in when he presented his apology gift.

Tobi loved it! He even blushed! ♡♡♡ I haven't seen him blush in years! ♡♡♡ Still, Madara should be aware that Tobi deserves a proper courtship of at least a year. That means it will be two years before the wedding. To late for the early fall wedding my baby brother would love.

They'll be so cute together! As long as they can stop bickering. I didn't expect that...


End file.
